


Brothers have a tendency to hug

by Queenie_Beanie



Series: Brosidons [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: An Au where Lance is a demi-god and Percy's little brother, Brosidons, Fluff and Angst, Oooo boi, my friend and I are all about this au ok?, no regrets, this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: lance has always been close to his family.His half brother Percy? His hugs were always when he needed them most.





	Brothers have a tendency to hug

**Author's Note:**

> An Au my friend and i are writing 
> 
> Just little drabbles filling up this Space that is Lance and Perc and you know giving some characters much needed development

1  
Lance remembered a hug when Lance and Percy were sprawled out on their beds. Tyson snorting in his own bed.

Lance couldn't sleep...

He missed his mom.... he missed Florida.

"You can't seem to sleep huh?" percy's voice soft in the darkness and glowing aneome.

"......you aren't sleeping either." Lance pouted as he turned in the bed to look at Percy. Their voices were low to not wake their sleeping brother.

"First week at camp is rough...."

"I guess....."

"You know I eased mine by eating my mom's food for breakfast or dinner... made me feel better to have blue cola and blue pancakes."

"Blue??"

"Yea... my mom and I once were told you can't always eat blue foods. So we made it a point to eat blue foods as much as possible.."

"So what you are saying is we could have blue enchiladas?" He asked. Percy blinked and looked at Lance wide eyed.

"Or wait can you food dye meat??? If not maybe we can make blue bread and use that for fried chicken! Oh! Could we make blue stake?! People make green eggs and ham we should make BLUE eggs and bacon!!"

This was him....

This was his little brother.

He jumped up from his bet scooping up Lance and spinning him.

"you are a genius!!"

"You guys it is still night..." Tyson whined sitting up and rubbing his eye.

"Tyson should we ask to have blue bread made?? We can have blue peanut butter sandwiches and lots of blue food tomorrow!" Lance said and Percy was beaming.

He was gifted TWO genius brothers!!

Tyson nodded sleepily and got up picking up both Percy and in proxy Lance before carrying them to the bed Percy claimed since he was a councilor and laid all three of them down in a pile. Percy had been uncomfortable at first but saw Lance and Tyson fall asleep easier this way let it go and eventually relaxed as well....

Turns out it was easier to sleep with family that close by...

2.  
Percy did admit he didn't feel good about calling Lance's mom and telling her sternly Lance couldn't come to camp.

But there was a war and while Tyson was safe with Dad he knew Lance was small and would slip past anyone underwater, maybe into Typoon who would take pleasure in killing the young Demigod.

Or worst he would follow Percy to California to fight Kronos.

Or monsters would get him or-

"PERCY!" Lance yelled running out of the ocean. He looked tired and Percy realized he probably swam here. Which wasn't hard for a Demigod of Poseidon but that was still a distance.

Though Percy did notice a hippocampi dive down.

Lance ran right into his stomach knocking the wind you of him. there goes that thought.

"Why didn't you let me come! I could have helped! You are such a jerk!!" Lance cried little fists hitting him. Percy's heart broke and he dropped down Lance falling into his arms hugging him fiercely.

Lance hugged him back tight and weak kneed.

"I am so mad at you." Lance whimpered and Percy smiled picking him up and holding him. He had gotten bigger....

He started their way back to camp no doubt Rosa was worried...

"I know.... I am sorry I wanted you safe..."

"Then who was going to keep you safe you sea cucumber." Percy gasped dramatic.

"Lance?! Who taught you these words?!" He laughed.... for once Lance didn't laugh back.

"Sea Star?"

"What..... what if you died?"

".........." Percy

"W-who would....." Lance hiccuped and started crying again. The rain picked up a bit. Percy looked up to the sky. He knew Zeus didn't make it.... and he knew he couldn't. It took so much energy for him too.... but for his little baby brother who was so full of energy?

And Percy hurt him....

"I would break out of the underworld then.... nothing will keep me dead. I am your big brother.... someone has to look out for you." He said squeezing Lance tight. They stood there in the rain hugging tight.

Happy the other was alive.

3  
It was a month into Lance's third year of Camp...(technically second since he was only in the camp for a day last year after the battle. Sent home and grounded....Percy gave him his Manhattan bead and Lance wore it proud).

Lance was quietly walking along the shore kicking the water. He was humming nonsense to himself stepping in the tide feeling comforted at his lonely walk.

"LANCE!" he heard Percy scream. Lance winced. He didn't mean to run off... he sort of got lost in his thoughts and that ended him at the tide.

"Over here!" He called and Percy was over by him in a second his pen, Riptide out and he was on his knees checking for wounds.

"Are you hurt? Did you see any monsters-." Lance shook his head and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Like a monster would attack me by the water! It is my domain!" Percy gave him a look and then a small strained smile came on his lips.

He looked worried.

"I am fine not a wound on me." He said honestly. Percy sighed and looked serious.

"Please don't leave camp boarders like that again... get a bigger kid to come with you." Lance nodded looking down.

"Sorry...."

"You didn't know Lance you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I..... I did try to... but no one wanted to come down and you were in a meeting... so.... no one noticed so I thought a monster wouldn't either and I was just walking.... dad coulda came..." he said softly. 

"You know there is a law that the gods can't physically see their kids...." Lance nodded solemnly.

".....come on let's continue walking...." he smiled and stood. Lance looked up and held out his hand that Percy took and they walked. Lance was smiling now..

"Hey Percy.... if I did go away.." He started blue eyes looking up to Percy...

"Would you look for me if I was lost?" He asked honestly.

"Of course!" He said looking at Lance in the eye. Lance smiled and walked. Percy was quite then let go of his hand to quickly scoop him up. Arms encircling under Lance's knees holding him like he was in a basket. Folden in half held against Percy's chest and arms.

"Besides! The undertow returns little brothers! I wouldn't be too worried!" He smiled. Lance and Percy knew it was a lie. Lance was gone out of his sight for twenty minutes and he was freaked out.

"Really?"

"Of course if you are ever lost get in the water! Big brother Percy will find you in a heart beat!" Lance smiled and laughed as his brother spun around then threw them both in the water.

He needed that...

Because while he started the walk lost wondering if anyone would miss him.... the one person he hoped the most to find him did...

Lance didn't feel so lost anymore.

4  
Percy disappeared three months after he told Lance he would always find him. He came home to the cabin after kissing Annabeth good night and then went to Lance to tuck him in. Promising surfing in the morning.

Lance woke up way past morning.... no brother in the cabin.

He hadn't realized what happened until a week later.

He cried for a solid week... he felt bad that he made Annabeth worry while she looked for Percy.... he felt bad he made his new friend Hunk worry about him rather then spend time with his new brother..... he felt bad some new kid had too comfort him....

He felt bad for the first four months Percy was gone it rained non-stop.

Annabeth was trying her hardest so he tried to keep a strong face. Jason, Piper and Leo came and left and came back to make a ship.

A full year passed. Still no sign of Percy.

Tyson came to visit only leaving abruptly in the morning screaming about someone named Ella.

Lance took to sticking with the Apollo kids why lightened the grey cloud he brought with him. He took up Archery to keep his mind off.

He couldn't even go into his cabin to tell his brother about his achievements... so he wrote them down in his journal book every night.

Annabeth said they found him in California. Lance fought to get on the ship as much as Rachel and Chiron tried to deny him. He was persistent. Annabeth tossed him her baseball cap and that was it. He was on the ship as it set sail.

Argo II.

Leo was steering, Jason, Piper and Annabeth talked. Lance was at the helm waiting for California to come into view....

He knew Annabeth was distrustful of Jason.... Lance could only be sad around him... he reminded Lance of Percy but not....

He would sometimes watch martial arts movies with Coach Hedge but mostly stayed on the helm.

On the ship as it flew.... he always wanted to fly. Despite how much Percy said they couldn't because Zeus would shoot them out of the sky... even more so they lacked the ability to do so...

Lance dreamed.

He saw the Roman camp first.

It was big and he called everyone else over.

"There it is!" He yelled pointing down. He saw Tyson and waved.

Then they were stopped by a large God. Annabeth shoved the hat on Lance's head keeping him hidden as he assaulted and mocked his friends. But he wanted to say something but the look on Annabeth's face kept him quite.... honestly no one knew he was on this ship but the crew.

Not even Percy knew he was coming.

"Lance stay here." When Annabeth finally got the god to agree to letting them down.

"But-."

"We need you up here in case anything goes wrong.. ok? When the coast is clear I will call for you.... remember our call? You will not take off the hat until you touch the floor and grab my hand." Annabeth said facing away from the god as they lowered the rope.

Lance squeezed her hand.

He understood. They went down and Lance waited. He could see Percy. There seemed to be a woman who sent the whole crowd in cheers when Annabeth stopped Percy and the group stopped with him.

His brother was a hero too!

She let out an owls cry and Lance immediately got on the ladder. He couldn't see the romans tense at the shaking latter or hear a man screaming traps.  
Or Percy ask what was wrong as a woman tried to keep the crowds calm.

"Trust me." Annabeth said to Percy. As she held out her hand.

"What foolery is this! Are you too attack us?"

"Please you are about to meet the least aggressive being in the world." Annabeth said and Lance grabbed her hand waiting for the ok he was bouncing.

"Besides if anything this will keep Percy in check too.... you can take it off." Lance ripped off the hat.

"PERCY!"

"LANCE!" Percy yelled and the brothers launched themselves at eachother.

Of the first time in a year Lance laughed as his brother spun him around laughing.

Annabeth smiled, then her and Jason glared at the blonde man snapping saying traitorous things about how Lance could be a cause of their down fall.

"Dude." Leo pointed to the two brothers hugging. "He is twelve. The worst he does is a storm cloud."

"I have no weapons! I left my bow and arrows on the ship!"

"You use bow and arrows?" Percy asked and Lance beamed and nodded.

They were happy

They would hug again tightly when Percy returned to camp half-blood two years later.  
5.  
"So...... summer is ending and Garrison starting again." Percy now twenty two. A junior in college.... looked to his seventeen year old brother.

He only came half way in the year as he was home wit his family in Florida the first half.

"Yep! Hunk and I are getting our arrangements! You are looking at the Garrisons soon to be way better then Keith fighter pilot!" Percy smiled and laughed lightly.

"Uh huh. You know I think your ego is a bit too big baby brother."

"Oh and like you don't have an ego?"

"You know I think Jason might be swinging by-." Lance flushed and groaned.

"One not cool you KNOW my bi-sexuality flairs with that guy, second him and Piper are engaged. So stop lording that over me I was young and dumb."

"You threw yourself in a lake."

"You should go and throw yourself in a lake." Percy laughed.

They were walking down the beach coast. No longer worried or afraid of a small Lance getting picked off by monsters. He was tall. Ow the same height as his brother. A marksman and while not as powerful as his brother had his strengths.

"Well.... I really hope you make it, starfish." Percy smiled looking to Lance. Lance knew Percy was very worried, Lance locked in the middle of the Texas deserts planning to fly into space.... all places you wouldn't expect a child of the ocean to want to go.

But the sea was untameable... it ran through the Poseidon bloodline. Waters that adapt but never be confined. Percy despite his fears supported Lance.

"Here." He shrugged off the jacket was green one with orange around the sleeves and a soft tee-shirt hood.

"So I can like sort of be with you." He said awkwardly. Handing the Jacket to Lance.

"Really?!" Lance beamed shrugging it on.

"Yea of course baby bro." He smiled and Lance grinned hugging Percy tight.

"Come home to me little bro...." Percy said softly. Lance squeezed him tight.

"I will with the undertow..."

\-----

"Lance I need you to stay with me." Shiro said stern as he pulled them into a cave. Lance took another blast, this one for Shiro, but it left them stranded planet side while the Paladins looked for them.

"Handle it......" he mumbled slumped against Shiro as he got Lance in a good position.

"Heh. That the demigod talking?" Shiro asked. He was slowly connecting it. Every time hunk or Lance talked about a strange camp of arts and weapons, of amazing brothers with amazing skills... Shiro slowly put together that Lance was that little kid he saw pouncing the son of Neptune as they gathered around the ship the Greeks and Jason got off of. He was fifteen in armor behind his sister Reyna.

What were the odds? Three out of five Paladins children of gods.

Not only that but he was leading Percy Jackson's youngest brother.

He got up to try to find a way to get the Paladin's attention, but Lance grabbed his hand.

"P-Percy don't go." Lance said voice very small. Shiro stalled and looked down. The Paladins could find them... Shiro being who he was. A little brother himself someone who held demi-god kids trying to get them to camp even after a monster got a nasty hit on them. He was at Lance's side feeling like the older brother he has been... for half siblings, for Keith.

"Hey hey. You are ok. Just breath for me."

".... I miss you...." he said and Shiro frowned.

"Percy will see you soon ok?"

"........ the undertow...." Shiro frowned confused. Maybe it was Neptune talk.

"Just keep breathing. You are going to be ok. You are strong you hear me? I believe in you and you will be healed up really soon." He tried promising. "Just keep breathing and talking for me."

"I-I really need a hug." Shiro looked at Lance and his position. Maybe it would be easier to keep him awake and in check.

So gingerly he scooped up Lance. Lance leaned on him and Shiro kept fingers on his pulse.

"..... the lack of oceans are so weird.... I don't know.... I don't know what I can do in these oceans.... I don't want to drown...." Lance rambled which was good. Shiro needed that.

"I don't think you would. You have taken two blasts from explosions Lance... that is really amazing...."

"Percy be proud?"

"Very..." Lance smiled eyes unfocused. He was quite.

"Lance stay with me."

".......'iss 'im......"

"..... I know I miss my sister too...."

"....Bet she misses you too..." Shiro smiled and there was a thump, robot whirling and Hunk calling for them.

"Stay with me a bit longer ok Lance? We are getting you back to the castle. Stay storing I know you can do it." Shiro said picking Lance up and carried him out as quickly and carefully as he could. Hunk saw them and ran to them quickly.

Lance heard the ocean feeling the hold....

And thought of his brother.


End file.
